Sparks Fly
by someonetoloveme
Summary: Drabbles about James and Lily based on the song "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift, Speak Now. One verse per chapter, a drabble for each leading up to a one-shot for the final chorus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N: This fanfic is gonna be based on Taylor Swift's song "Sparks Fly" off of her album _Speak Now_. Each chapter will be a verse from the song. I don't own Harry Potter, anything to do with Harry Potter, Taylor Swift, her song "Sparks Fly", or _Speak Now_. I don't own anything, I'm a kid!

* * *

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

* * *

_How did this happen? _Lily Evans thought to herself as she watched James asleep on the couch. _How did I let myself fall for him? We've just become mates and I'm already in love with him. In love? Am I in love? No, I'm just infatuated, that's it, _Lily thought to herself as James made a noise in his sleep and turned over, facing away from Lily. The loss of James sleeping face broke Lily's thoughts. Lily composed herself and got up, conjuring a blanket on James sleeping figure and walking towards her room. She stopped at the couch James was sleeping on and pulled of his glasses and set them aside. She looked at the books he'd been reading, and closed it and put it next to his glasses. She took one last look at his face and smiled at the boy. He looked years younger, like a 5th year before their OWLs. He looked peaceful and happy, and for some odd reason this thought brought joy to Lily. _Only because he's become one of your best mates and you want him to have a nice life. That's it. That could be the only logical reason._

Lily walked to her room in the Head's dorms and closed her door gently, not wanting to wake James. She changed into her nightgown and lay on her bed, staring out the window as she recalled earlier that night.

_James walked into the Head's common room with his glasses askew and his hair untidy. His tie was coming undone, his shirt untucked and his robe off and in the crook of his arm which was holding his books. He looked like the poster image of a 7__th__ year learning the load of their year. Lily sat on the couch with a book in her hand reading as James walked in and plopped beside her tiredly._

_ "Long day?" Lily asked, checking the time. _9:29 PM, _she thought._

"_The longest. We have all that homework in our classes which I still haven't managed to finish, and I had quidditch practice. I swear, one day I will kill Sirius." James said as he slipped his shoes off and put his feet on the table, trying to relax. Before, Lily would have yelled at him to get his feet off the table, but now she has the urge to make him as comfortable as possible. _

"_Kill Sirius? What did he do this time?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. James turned to her and gave her a small smile at her question._

"_He decided to take it upon himself to be captain when I'm late. So when I was late today from doing homework in the library, he decided he was going to make the entire team do 200 laps around the quidditch field. I got there when they got to 63 and they could barely move. So the entire rest of the practice they were sluggish and tired which did not help at all. I could kill him. I could snap his neck, and feed him to some animal in the Forbidden Forest. No one would think it was me, being his best mate and all. They would never figure it out." James said looking at Lily with his best serious look. Lily laughed at his joke and patted his back._

"_Oh James, we may be friends, but if you kill the love of my life, Lord knows what I'll do." Lily said melodramatically, trying to cheer him up. It worked because then James roared out with laughter. _

"_You? Sirius? Blimey, Lily, good one." James said in between laughs. Lily looked at him seriously._

"_It could happen." Lily said and added a small smile to let James know she was joking. James laughed some more._

"_Bollocks, Lily. I don't think you could stand one day of being Sirius' girlfriend, not that anyone would blame you, he's kind of off his rocker..." James said, his laughter slowing down. Lily looked at him with mock offense._

"_Why James, what would poor Sirius say if he knew his _best _mate was speaking about him that way?" Lily asked._

"_He'd probably agree with me because he knows it's true." James said with a smile and a shrug. He got up and grabbed his bag and pulled out his homework. Lily smiled at his sense of responsibility and went back to reading her book, leaving him be. James and Lily sat in silence, every so often Lily would let her eyes wander over to James to see his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, the nervous clacking of his pencil against the table as he shook it in between his fingers. At one point Lily left her eyes gaze at him for too long because he looked up and caught her eye._

_ "What? Is there something on my face?" James asked hastily as he looked at her confused. Lily snapped out of her trance and sat up straight. _

"_No, I'm just really hungry." Lily answered quickly. James shot her a look of disbelief with a smug smile._

"_For me?" James asked awkwardly. Lily blushed and let her hair fall._

"_Don't give yourself that much credit, James. I was just staring at you because I know you know a way to the kitchens and I was wondering if we could get some food. But me, being the nice person I am, didn't want to bother you whilst you were doing homework." Lily said eloquently. James' eyes brightened at the word food. _

"_Food? Brilliant, Lily, absolutely brilliant! That's exactly what I need right now. C'mon, let's go get some!" James said as he hastily got ready to go. Lily jumped up, realizing how hungry she was. James led her out of their common room and they started for the kitchen. They walked in silence before Lily decided to break it._

_ "So, when did you first find the way to the kitchens?" _

"_Oh that's a great story. I think it was towards the end of first year, Sirius, Peter, Remus and I were sitting in the common room bored out of our minds. Remus was helping Peter study for his Defense Against The Dark Arts exam and Sirius and I were, for lack of a better term, slacking off." James said with a smile at the happy memory. Lily smiled too, remembering how James and Sirius were so lazy that year. _That's surely changed about James_, Lily thought before she quickly pushed it away as James began to speak again. "Anyways, Sirius and I were growing restless, and I'm pretty sure Remus was too because Peter just was not getting it. So we decided we were going to go exploring. So we pulled out the invisibility cloak and we-" James said before Lily spoke up._

"_Invisibility cloak? You're lying!" James looked at Lily with a look of horror on his face as he realized what he'd just revealed to her. Then he relaxed with ease. _

"_Oh, you'd find out anyway. Or maybe not, but who cares. Yes, I have an invisibility cloak. It's been passed down in my family, and my father gave it to me before I left for Hogwarts when I was 11." James said, looking at Lily._

"_So that's how you pulled off all of your pranks." Lily remarked in disbelief. James smiled at her response._

"_Lily, are you insinuating that I, James Potter Head Boy, am a prankster?" James asked, mockingly heartbroken. Lily laughed and shoved James gently with her shoulder. _

"_Oh, James Potter, don't you give me that. We both know you weren't the best kid at Hogwarts in your early years." Lily commented lightly. James laughed at her as they continued to walk. _

"_Yeah, well, what can you do? Anyways, back to my story, So we were walking around the castle when we spotted a house elf! Can you believe it? I mean we always knew there were house elves here, and its not like we'd never seen one before I mean c'mon I have two, but it was just the fact that there was a house elf wandering Hogwarts. It excited is, and we decided that we were gonna follow it and see if we could find where they slept and stuff. It lead us to the kitchen and we learned how to get in by watching. Anyways, when we pulled off the invisibility cloak inside the kitchen, they were a little shocked at first, I mean it looked like we had come out of thin air, but then they warmed up to us and fed us. It was awesome. We went back full and happy. Almost got caught by a teacher too, but we didn't. And that's the story." James finished as they reached the painting of the bowl of fruit. James winked at Lily and went up and tickled the pear and the door swung open. He helped Lily through the portrait hole and Lily couldn't believe her eyes. There were so many house elves, cooking, cleaning, all of them doing something. James chuckled at Lily's wide eyes and went up to a house elf. _

_ "Klink!" James said happily. The house elf turned around and smiled when he saw James. Klink looked at Lily as she awkwardly waved, not knowing what to do in the situation, and smiled even wider. He grabbed James' hand and Lily's hand and lead them to a table where he sat them down._

"_Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans! Klink is very pleased to meet Ms. Evans. Mr. Potter talks about Ms. Evans to friends all the time, and Klink finally gets to meet Ms. Evans! Milky, bring food for Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans." Klink said excitedly gesturing to Milky to bring food. James sighed exasperatedly._

"_Klink, how many times have I told you? Call me James." James stated. Klink stared at James in shock as Lily grabbed Klink's hand and shook it. He looked at his hand and back at her, confused._

"_Nice to meet you too, Klink. Thank you so much for everything you and the house-elves do for us." Lily said sincerely._

"_Oh no problem, Ms. Evans. Klink and other house-elves love to take care of student's things. Hogwarts safe, Hogwarts nice." Klink mentioned sadly, James and Lily both understanding what he meant. Just then Milky brought small cakes and tea for James and Lily. They both thanked Milky and Klink who had to go back to work and ate the food quickly. They said their goodbyes and left the kitchen. _

_ "That was brilliant! They were so sweet and kind, I just wanted to pick them up and hug every one of them!" Lily said happily. James stared at her with a grin. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Lily asked as James stared. _

"_Wow. Just the way you're reacting to them, it's just really nice." James said, staring straight ahead. _

"_What do you mean? Who wouldn't love them?" Lily asked confused as to James' behavior. James looked at her and spoke._

"_Well, in the beginning of the year, I took Daisy Hookum here after she and Tilden broke up." James said as Lily's heart sank. _Are they dating? _She thought sadly, but tried not to let it show. "I didn't like her or anything," Lily's heart grew twice its size at those words, "but she was really sad and I wanted to cheer her up. Anyways, I brought her hear, and well, apparently the house-elves she has at home aren't the nicest because the way she treated the ones at Hogwarts was pathetic. She was rude and inconsiderate. It took all my self control not to yell at her. Anyways, total disaster and I'm just glad you weren't like that." James finished. _

"_Wow, I never really cared for her but now I really don't like her. Who could be rude to those sweeties? Ridiculous." Lily said. James was about to speak again when they heard footsteps. They stopped, dead in their tracks and listened intently to the footsteps. They seemed to get closer and Lily tensed up. Her heart started pounding and the adrenaline started pumping through her veins. Only James Potter could convince her to break the rules. James grabbed her hand to calm her down and Lily melted into the touch. They listened and heard the footsteps stop and turn around, walking away from them. As the footsteps disappeared, Lily breathed a sigh of relief. _

_ "Blimey, that was close! What would he have done if it was a teacher? We would've gotten detention and it would've been terrible! This was a bad idea! We shouldn't be out roaming the corridors!" Lily rambled as James squeezed her hand to calm her down. Lily had forgotten that he was still holding her hand and smiled inwardly and the feel. _

"_Lils, it's okay. Worse comes to worst, I would've taken all the fall. I'd have told them I confounded you or something, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I would never purposely let you get in trouble." James said with a smirk as they started walking again, not letting go of her hand. Lily laughed. _

"_Confunded me? James if you tried that I would cast a counter curse so fast it would make your head spin!" Lily said indignantly. James chuckled._

"_Oh we both know you could take me any day, but they don't know that!" James said matter-of-factly. Lily nodded at his words because they made sense. They reached the common room and walked inside silently, Lily still reveling at the fact that they were still holding hands. James awkwardly coughed and let go, avoiding Lily's eyes as Lily did the same. He walked over to where his homework was and sat back down. Lily walked over to her previous seat and did the same, but she decided not to let it get awkward._

_ "How much do you have left?" Lily asked, referring to his homework. James looked up at her, stared at her for a second and smiled. He got up and grabbed a small book and went to lie down on the couch._

"_Not much, just got to read this book and I'm free!" James exclaimed causing snicker from Lily. They both sat in a comfortable silence, reading their respective materials. _

Lily snapped out of her daydream and sighed. _You're in love with him, no use in denying it. What are you going to do now?_ She thought as she slipped under her covers and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I'm sure many of you have assumed that this fic is dead, but I can assure you, it's not! I just got kind of caught up in the beginning of summer, but now that it's cooled down I can get back to writing! Also, I name students from the Marauders Era as prefects, but I don't know for a fact whether they were or weren't, so please don't get offended if I name someone and you know for a fact they weren't a prefect. I don't own Harry Potter, anything to do with Harry Potter, Taylor Swift, her song "Sparks Fly", or _Speak Now_. I don't own anything, I'm a kid!

* * *

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

* * *

Lily walked into the Heads' dorms to James putting on his robe. She had just come back from a tutoring session with some of the first years, and was ready to collapse, until she saw James and couldn't help herself but to ignore the exhaustion and talk to him.

"James, where are you going? It's almost 7 PM." Lily asked, collapsing on the couch. James looked at her for a second and smiled.

"I'm guessing you forgot? Lils, remember, Florence and her boyfriend were too "busy" with homework tonight to patrol, and no one else was able to take it, so you and I have to?" James asked, hoping to trigger a bell or something. Lily sighed at the realization, not wanting to patrol at this very moment, but smiled inwardly at the idea of some alone time with James.

"Oh yeah, "busy". Probably off snogging in some broom closet." Lily muttered under her breath and James laughed.

"Probably. But think of it this way, if we patrol we might get to catch them and get them into trouble!" James said with a smile as he winked at Lily. Butterflies erupted in Lily's stomach as she giggled.

"You're right! Then we can punish them by making them do all our patrols for the rest of the month!" Lily said happily. James looked at her in awe.

"Oh my god Lily, I didn't even think of that! You're brilliant, absolutely brilliant! Genius! Let's go so we can catch them before they decide to head back to their dorms." James said excitedly, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her off the couch and out the tapestry. Lily melted at the touch but had to control her emotions before James noticed something. They slowed down and started patrolling in a comfortable silence, until James decided to break it.

"So how was your day?" James asked, looking at Lily. Lily smiled at the small question.

"It was good, I guess. Most of my classes are with you, so you should know how those went." Lily mentioned.

"Yeah, but I mean how were the classes without me, because we all know how you can't bear the thought of being without me for a second." James jested as Lily thought; _you don't know how right you are, James Potter._

"Oh yes James, you are the highlight of my day." Lily said lightly, hoping James didn't realize the truth behind those words. _Oh Lily, you're in too deep, _Lily thought sadly.

"Knew it! Anyways, how were the classes without me?" James asked again.

"Well, boring I guess. Same old, same old. Can I ask you a question?" Lily asked as they continued to walk.

"Sure Lils, what's up?" James asked, looking at her with his hazel eyes. Lily's breath caught in her throat as she managed to get her question out. James Potter did not know the effect he had on Lily Evans.

"What do you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?"Lily asked, looking straight at James. James turned his head straight and stared into space as he answered, ruffling his hair (_adorably_) as he answered.

"Well, the plan is to become an Auror, but I'm not sure anymore." James said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I just don't agree with the Ministry nowadays. Not with their rulings or just anything since Voldemort came into power. If I become an Auror, I'll have to follow them, and I'm not sure I want to." James said sadly. Lily agreed quietly, for she didn't agree with the Ministry's ruling either.

"I get what you're saying. I don't know, ever since Voldemort showed up, I'm constantly questioning everything. Is it all worth it, knowing he's out there, murdering innocent people?" Lily murmured. James looked at her.

"Is what all worth it?" James questioned.

"I don't even know. School, battling, everything. It's just kind of been on my mind for a while now." Lily said solemnly.

"I get it. I did question it, and I've decided that yeah, it is worth it." James said looking back straight ahead.

"How do you know?" Lily asked shyly. James looked back at her with a glint of determination in his eyes.

"Because I've decided to do everything in my power to stop that monster, and to do that I need to finish school and fight. Sure, a lot of people don't agree with me, but that's their problem. I feel like I know what needs to be done, and I need to do it. I'm not trying to be all heroic and stuff, and I know I sound really arrogant right now, but I guess this is how I feel. Take it or leave it." James said smiling. Lily gaped at James who looked at her, his face covered in panic.

"What? Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to offend you, Lily, I was just sharing. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but I-" James babbled as Lily cut him off.

"That's really beautiful, James." Lily said as they heard a commotion coming from a nearby broom closet. James and Lily stopped dead in their tracks. James went up to the broom closet and opened the door quickly while Lily stood in front of the newly opened door. It opened to expose a debauched Florence with an overly excited boyfriend nibbling on her neck. Florence opened her eyes and screamed and pushed Welsh off of her. She looked shyly from Lily to James and sighed.

"So what are you going to do to us?" She asked quietly, avoiding their amused glances. Welsh grabbed her hand and held it soothingly.

"I think that you and your little boyfriend here should cover mine and James patrols for a week." Lily said winking at James so that he would catch on. Florence and Welsh sighed a breath of relief at their lack of punishment. James smile broadened as he decided to speak.

"Oh Lilykins, that's too nice. I mean they did lie to us so they could run off and snog. I think it should be a month, what do you think?" James asked innocently, turning to Lily who smiled sweetly.

"Oh Jamesie, you're so right! Okay, so you guys will cover our patrols for a week." Lily said wickedly as James laughed at Florence and Welsh's gaping faces. They muttered their half-hearted apologies and started to walk away when Florence turned around.

"Lily, James, I think I dropped my wand in the broom closet, can you grab it for me?" Florence asked.

"Fine." Lily said as she and James stepped inside looking for the wand when the door suddenly closed on them. Lily jumped, startled at the loud noise, into James's arms. James tightened his grip around her as he reached for his wand and started casting various spell and enchantments on the door. After a few minutes of spell casting, he dropped his wand in his pocket and sighed in defeat.

"Do you know what they used?" Lily asked, looking at James. The broom closet was quite small and therefore Lily and James were literally squished up next to one another. James looked down at her with his hazel eyes and spoke.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure the door can only be opened from the outside. I tried _Alohomora _and it didn't work. So I guess we're stuck here until someone comes along and opens the door." James said quietly. The air thickened around them as Lily took her wand and whispered _Lumos_. She was quite shocked at the lack of space between her and James. She looked up at James and melted the second her vivid, green eyes met his warm, hazel eyes. _Kiss him, _Lily's brain thought loudly as her eyes flickered down to James's lips. James's eyes widened at her as his eyes did the same. They simultaneously started to lean into each other, their lips almost touching, both their eyes closing. Their lips **almost **met when the door to the broom closet flung open. As the door swung open, a smiling Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood. Lily and James jumped apart from each other like the other was on fire as they awkwardly stumbled out of the closet.

"Blimey, did we interrupt something?" Sirius asked, laughing at the look on both their faces. They both looked at the ground and avoided eye contact with everyone, including each other.

"Um, no, you didn't. Well, I think that's enough patrolling for one night so I'm going to head back to my dorm, see you guys later." Lily said quickly as she smoothed out her jumper and walked back to the dorm room, her thoughts abuzz. _I almost kissed him. Oh no, what if he didn't want to kiss me? No wait, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted, he wanted to kiss me. Does he like me? I like him, if he liked me then everything would work out! Oh dear God, please let him like me. _Lily stalked off leaving the four Marauders behind to deal with the present situation.

"James, did you and Lily kiss?" Remus asked enthusiastically as Sirius and Peter looked to James as if they were going to hang off of his answer.

"No, we didn't." James answered dejectedly. The other three Marauders' smiles fell off their faces.

"But, what about what we just saw. You guys were just about to kiss!" Peter mentioned.

"Yeah, keyword: about. We were about to kiss when you three interrupted." James said, agitated with his friends. Sirius patted his back and flung his arm around James's neck as they started walking him back to the dorm. Remus and Peter rushed to either side of them.

"Oh Jamesie, I don't understand why you're not as ecstatic as I am!" Sirius said happily. Remus and Peter looked at him with confused looks as James scowled at him.

"And may I ask why you're so ecstatic?" James asked Sirius seriously.

"Because you guys ALMOST kissed. Which mean, Evans likes you. The question is, do you still like Evans?" Sirius asked as it dawned on James what had just happened.

"Of course I still like Lily, I never stopped! You really think she might like me?" James asked quietly.

"James, from what we've just seen, I think it's safe to say that Lily likes you too." Remus said happily. They came to a stopping point in front of the Heads' dorms and said their goodbyes as James head in. He walked in and saw no sign of Lily. He sat down on the couch and put his head between his hands. _Lily Evans, you are going to be the death of me. What am I going to do now?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: An update right after an earlier one? What is this madness? Hahah yeah guys, well I think I'll be updating more often! I don't own Harry Potter, anything to do with Harry Potter, Taylor Swift, her song "Sparks Fly", or _Speak Now_. I don't own anything, I'm a kid! Also, I know I'm skipping around in the song, but if you read the lyrics you'll understand if I want Jily to happen in the end how the song prevents that. Hope you don't mind!

* * *

This one is mostly from James's point of view.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

* * *

"Lily! Lily wake up!" James whispered as he shook Lily violently, hoping for her to wake up. He couldn't deny that he'd love to do nothing more than sit there and watch her sleep for ages, but he had a plan. Lily's eyes slowly fluttered open, melting James's heart and making him feel bad for waking her, but knowing she'll enjoy what he has in store.

"What? What's going on? Is the castle on fire or something?" Lily asked as she yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she took in the scene around her. James's hair was drenched and his eyes were bright and alive for so late at night. His robes were leaking and his glasses were askew. She sits up and looks at him, rubbing her eyes as she does so.

"Okay, you might think I'm crazy for waking you up at… 1:32 AM but I had this great idea and I wanted to let you in on it! Wanna hear what it is?" James asked eagerly and Lily had to do her best to suppress a giggle.

"Okay James, what is this brilliant idea?" Lily asked with a goofy smile.

"So it's raining. And I thought that we should go flying, in the rain! Wouldn't that be so much fun? I mean I've flown in rain during Quidditch games, but never for like fun, you know? We should totally do it! So what do you think?" James asked, noticing Lily's wavering smile. He got up and sat on the couch and put his arm around her reassuringly. Both of them felt the sparks from the little gesture, but too giddy to freak out over it.

"James, I'm not a very good flier." Lily commented quietly, staring at the fire.

"Blimey. Okay, well then instead of both of us flying, we can just fly together?" James asked, looking at Lily. Lily's eyes stayed glued to the fire in front of her.

"You won't let me fall?" Lily asked slowly. James chuckled as he pulled her into him closer.

"I, James Potter, promise to make sure you don't fall, Lily Evans, as if my life depended on it." James said, turning Lily's head so he could be looking into her eyes. Lily saw the determination in his eyes and caved.

"Okay, let's go. But I swear to God, James, if I fall I will feed you to the giant squid myself." Lily said jokingly as her and James got off the couch. She missed the warmth of him, but pushed the feeling out of her mind as they started out of the Heads' Common Room.

"Wait, James, how are we going to pull this off without getting caught?" Lily asked, alarmed at what might happen should they get caught. James looked at her and smiled mischievously as he pulled something out from inside his robes. Lily watched as he smoothed out what appeared to be a cloak that glittered in the dim light of the candles on the walls.

"Ah the Invisibility Cloak! I was wondering when I'd see it again. Okay let's get under it before we get caught." Lily said as James pulled it over the both of them and they began to walk again. They managed to dodge Professor McGonagall and Professor Binns who were talking. As soon as they made it onto the grounds, James pulled it off of them, exposing them to the rain which was pouring down. Lily pulled out her wand to cast an enchantment when James held her arm.

"C'mon Lils, what's the point if you're gonna cast a Drying charm? Get wet and we can get dry later!" James said excitedly. Lily faltered but decided to give in

"Oh alright. Lead the way Mr. Potter." Lily said as she gestured for James to go.

"No problem, Ms. Evans! Let's go!" James said as he took Lily's hand as began to run towards the Quidditch Field. As they reached there it turns out James had hidden his broom in the stands. He pulled it out and mounted it.

"Okay, c'mon Lils get on!" James said as he waited for Lily. Lily looked at him and hesitated. Then he flashed her his reassuring smile and she got on, wrapping her arms behind around him. She held on tight as James pushed off the ground and the next thing she knew they were flying. They flew and flew higher until James decided they were high enough and slowed down. The rain fell harder on them as Lily clung to James's wet robes.

"You having fun?" James asked over the roar of the rain and turned his head slightly so he could look at Lily. Lily slowly released her grip on James and let her head fall back letting the rain fall on it, a big smile on her face. James decided in that moment that he'd seen nothing more beautiful than that. Lily stayed like that for a few seconds before bringing her head up and looking at James.

"So much fun! James thank you so much for bringing me! You're right, this is a brilliant idea!" Lily said as the rain fell on the bother of them. She started laughing hysterically at nothing, just enjoying the moment and James joined her as they started to fly again.

They flew for a little while until the rain began to die down. Luckily it was Saturday night so they didn't have classes the next day. James lowered the broomstick onto the ground as he and Lily got off. As soon as Lily jumped off the broom, she sank down onto the ground and lay there.

"Lily, what are you doing?" James asked incredulously. Lily just closed her eyes and smiled.

"Come lay with me, James." Lily said softly. James looked at her for a second before lying down next to her.

"We should be getting back to the castle, Lils." James mentioned but not really caring for the information he just shared. Lily didn't move a muscle.

"Oh James, you're the one who got me to come out here. Stay here with me." Lily said with a sigh. James couldn't resist her asking him to say, so he said no more.

After a little bit he heard Lily's breathing even out and realized that she'd fallen asleep. James sat up and looked at her sleeping figure and smiled. _You're in love with her, _he thought as he picked her up in his arms. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and dropped her head onto his chest as he pulled the invisibility cloak on both of them and headed back up the castle. Lucky for them, it was late enough that none of the teachers were out of bed. James reached their common room and opened it up. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 4 AM. He realized that we wouldn't be able to put Lily in her room seeing as he didn't know the password so he lay her gently on the couch. She let go of him and lay there, shivering a little. James cast a drying spell on both her and himself, and then conjured a blanket for her. He sat down on the couch next to her and lay her head in his lap as he drifted off to sleep with nothing but thoughts of the beautiful girl sleeping next to him.

* * *

Lily awoke with start as she looked around the room. She was lying next to something warm and the fire's glow had calmed down. She squinted her eyes to make out what was next to her. She realized it was James and smiled at the thought of them sleeping together on the couch. She felt her clothes and saw that she was dry, and so was he. She tried to remember what had happened, how she had gotten here, asleep on the couch with James but couldn't remember anything after lying down on the Quidditch field.

"How did I get here?" Lily whispered to herself.

"You fell asleep dear. James brought you in here and lay you on the couch and fell asleep beside you." A portrait of a woman on the wall spoke. Lily turned her head and blushed, not realizing that it had seen everything.

"Oh." Lily said. The woman in the portrait looked at her and smiled knowingly.

"You're in love with him." The woman stated. Lily looked at her and then looked at James and smiled.

"Yeah, I reckon I am." Lily said mostly to herself.

"Oh dear, I don't know if you realize this yet, but he's in love with you too." The portrait said, smiling broadly. Lily looked at her shocked.

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"There are just something **you know**, and this is one of them. Now go to sleep, you've had a long night." She said. Lily looked at her, and cuddled into James's side and fell right back to sleep, never feeling like she belonged somewhere more than she belonged at James's side.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter, anything to do with Harry Potter, Taylor Swift, her song "Sparks Fly", or _Speak Now_. I don't own anything, I'm a kid! Also, I know I'm skipping around in the song, but if you read the lyrics you'll understand if I want Jily to happen in the end how the song prevents that. Hope you don't mind!

* * *

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but _

_I really wish you would_

* * *

Lily plopped down on the couch and let it out. The day she had just had was absolutely dreadful. She had gotten a C on her Transfiguration test, gotten scolded by Professor Binns, and had been called a mudblood all of 32 times in one day. It didn't help that more than half of her classes had at least one Slytherin in them. But that wasn't even the worst part. She had just received an owl at lunch from her sister letting her know that Petunia was engaged to the horrid Vernon she'd been dating, and didn't want Lily to come, no matter what their mother said. Lily was just so tired of trying to be brave and hard as a rock, so she cried. That's when she heard the portrait door open. She quickly wiped her tears and blew her nose before the Marauders bounded in. She cast a non-verbal enchantment that cleaned up her face before she looked up. She saw Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James walking in laughing. James's face lit up when he saw Lily and Sirius ran towards her out of breath from whatever he had been doing before.

"Oh my god, Lily, I'm so glad you're here! You'll never guess what happened!" Sirius said in between breaths, jumping up and down like an overexcited puppy. Remus started laughing as he smiled at Lily and Peter sat down on the couch. James popped up next to Sirius and tried to calm him.

"Sirius, it really was not that funny, calm down. Breathe! Inhale and then exhale." James said as he looked at Lily funnily. Lily awkwardly held his gaze and looked back at Sirius, scared that James might've realized that she was upset earlier.

"Tell me, Sirius. What happened that's got you jumping off the walls?" Lily asked avoiding James.

"Snivellus got caught! He was about to curse a second year when James decided to step up and tried to stop him. I don't know why he didn't just curse him too, but hey that's James's problem. Anyways, Snivellus didn't care and cast the curse anyways and James dove in front of the second year and took the hit!" Sirius said happily. Lily gaped in awe and looked at James who flashed her a shy smile and looked at the ground.

"Wow James, that was a heroic thing to do." Lily said staring at James. James looked up at her and scoffed.

"Lily, it wasn't heroic, it was the right thing to do. I'm sure anyone would've done it." James commented.

"Yeah, but no one else did, you did." Lily said. James down casted his eyes again.

"Continue with the story, Sirius." James muttered as Sirius continued.

"Yeah so anyways, other than good old Prongs being a hero and what-not, I haven't even gotten to the best part. McGonagall saw the WHOLE thing and caught Snivellus in the act! I reckon he's get a month's worth of detention or even worse!" Sirius ended ecstatically as he rambled on about the different punishments Snape might get.

"What if they stick him in the Whomping Willow on the night with a full moon?" Peter said wickedly. After he said that, Remus looked sick and James looked furious.

"Peter, you know better than to joke about that." James snarled at Peter who looked horrified at what he'd just said. Lily had never heard James use that tone with anyone, ever.

"Um, Peter I think it's time we go get some food. C'mon Remus." Sirius said as he put his arm around Remus and Peter and pulled them out of the Heads' Common Room, obviously trying to avoid a fight. James watched them go, his eyes glued to the back of Peter's head as they walked out. After they left, James continued to stand there, running his hands nervously through his hair and his back facing Lily. Lily decided to try and calm him and pulled him towards the couch. They sat down and James sat rigidly, burying his head in his hands.

"May I ask what that was all about?" Lily said as she stroked his back comfortingly. James looked at her sadly. Lily pulled his head into her lap, pulled off his glasses, and began massaging his head, trying to comfort him as much as she could. She couldn't bear to see James this unhappy. _This is not what MATES do, Lily Evans, _a voice in her head said but she promptly ignored it, putting James before herself. They sat like that for a little while, before James decided to speak.

"Okay, I'm ready to talk." James said as he pulled himself out of Lily's lap and shifted himself towards Lily. Lily did the same, and now they were sitting face to face.

"Then talk." Lily said encouragingly when James said nothing.

"Well I guess it was nice being friends with you seeing as you're probably going to hate me for this." James said miserably.

"I highly doubt that, James." Lily said as she interlocked their hands, ignoring the sparks buzzing on her skin.

"Yeah, well, we'll see. Okay, so I don't know if you knew but during our fourth year, there was a werewolf living on the grounds." James said, searching Lily's face for the obvious shock and awe that should have followed his statement but didn't. Lily just smiled knowingly at his obvious attempt to keep his friend's secret.

"And I'm guessing you're talking about Remus?" Lily mentioned. James gaped at her before he responded.

"How did you know about Remus?" James asked, shocked. Lily just giggled at his expression.

"Well, back when Severus and I were still friends, he always had these theories about Remus, and the most persistent one was that he was a werewolf. Obviously I never believed him, until you just mentioned a werewolf being on the grounds. I can put two and two together, James." Lily said jokingly as James took all her information in.

"Okay, well please don't act differently around Remus or anything because he hates that. I don't know if you're scared-" James said before Lily cut him off.

"Scared? James I could never be scared of Remus. His _problem_ is not his fault, so I will not treat him like it's his fault." Lily said as James watched her. He smiled brightly.

"Lily Evans, I swear you are something else." James said quietly.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lily joked.

"A good thing. A very good thing." James said slowly before he continued.

"Anyways, during our fourth year Sirius and I really had it out for Snape. For me it was mostly because he was your best friend and I was jealous, and I guess Sirius was just supporting me. Sirius got really angry one day, I think it was because Snape had hexed me while my back was turned, but he decided he was going to get even. So on the day of the full moon, Sirius mentioned to Snape something about Remus being a werewolf, that apparently according to you Snape already suspected, and sent him towards the Whomping Willow that night which is where Remus would go to transform. The second I figured it out I stopped Snape and I yelled at Sirius, but it was too late. He'd already seen Remus in his werewolf form. I managed to get Snape away in time, but just a second later he would've been either bitten or killed by Remus. Ever since then, Remus has always been a little on edge about the topic of people getting near him when he transforms." James finished and sat quietly. Lily sat there and couldn't believe what she'd just heard. James had saved Severus's life, and Severus hadn't even mentioned it. Lily realized how much of slimeball he was becoming, but this was kind of a big deal. And yet he continued to hate James so openly after he'd _saved his life._ James's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"So do you want me to leave or something? I understand if you don't want to be around me. I get it. I kind of expected it to be honest. Er, but if we could not resort to physical harm, that would be great." James said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Lily. Lily was saddened by the fact that James thought she hated him. She pulled him into a big hug and sat there in his arms for a little bit. James was a little taken aback but relaxed into the hug. She pulled out and looked at James for a second before speaking.

"James, you saved Severus's life. I don't know in what world that would be worth hating you for." Lily said adoringly. James met her eyes and smiled.

"Lily, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?" James asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lily answered.

"Why were you crying before me and the other Marauders came in?" James asked curiously. Lily's face fell.

"I uh, didn't think you'd noticed." Lily said quietly. James put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh c'mon Lils, we practically live together, of course I noticed. You want to talk about it?" James asked sweetly. Lily looked at him and got up off the couch and started pacing in front of the fire place.

"What's there to talk about? I got a C in Transfiguration, probably disappointing McGonagall who is my favorite teacher. I got yelled at by Professor Binns in front of the entire class. I've been called a mudblood a number of times today. It just hasn't been a good day, James, and that's not even the worst of it." Lily said as she turned to face James, crossing her arms and letting her hair fall and cover her face.

"Okay, first of all, so you got one C, McGonagall isn't going to hate you because of that! She absolutely loves you! Everyone's allowed to mess up on a test once in a while. It doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you human. Second of all, Binns can be a total jerk sometimes, so don't even worry about him. And as for being called a mudblood, be proud! The people who are calling you that are jealous of you, because they're purebloods and you can do magic ten times better than they could ever dream of. You're hearing this from a pureblood himself. Lily your magic is WAY better than mine. It doesn't matter whether you have magical blood or not. Hell, there are purebloods who end up to be squibs. Now what is the worst thing that has upset you today?" James asked as he inched closer to Lily. Lily's eyes started tearing up as she remembered what had happened at lunch.

"My only sister doesn't want me to come to her wedding because she thinks I'm a freak!" Lily said as the tears streamed down her face and she fell to the floor, or tried to but before she could make it, James caught her in his arms and started stroking her face as she cried into his chest. He slowly walked her to the loveseat nearest to them and sat down, cradling Lily as her sobs died down.

"I'm so sorry, Lily, I didn't know." James said quietly staring down at the gorgeous girl in his arms. Lily stared straight ahead.

"I should've seen it coming, I honestly did in a sense, but I mean it doesn't make it hurt any less. Obviously I'm going to have to go, because of my mum and Petunia knew that, but she told me she didn't want me to be there, just to hurt me." Lily said dejectedly.

"I'm so very sorry, Lily. You're the last person on this planet who deserves to be hurt like that." James said, still staring at her as Lily lifted her head and looked at him. Lily attempted to close the gap between their lips as James allowed her. But before their lips could meet James pulled his head back. Lily opened her eyes and stared into his hazel eyes.

"Lily, I love you. I've always loved you in some sense. But this isn't right. I would love to kiss you, but we've both shared very large burdens, and we're both in very vulnerable places right now and it wouldn't be right for either of us. We should wait until we're both in a stronger place, emotionally, before we attempt to take this to the next level."

"I love you too, James, and I think you're right. But do you mind if I just stay in your arms for a little while longer?" Lily asked quietly. James answered by tightening his grip around her and they stayed like that until night fell. Then they both said their goodnights and went to their respective dorms, thinking about the shift that had just happened in their relationship.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, the next chapter is going to be one out of three parts. Or one out of two, debating on how long the part of the song I use is going to be. Just letting ya'll know so you won't be confused! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, anything to do with Harry Potter, Taylor Swift, her song "Sparks Fly", or _Speak Now_. I don't own anything, I'm a kid!

Okay, so I know what I said in the author's note at the end of the last chapter, but I'm doing something totally different so please don't be surprised!

And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully this super long chapter will make up for it!

* * *

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

* * *

"Alice, what do you mean you can't go?" Lily asked as she plopped down next to Alice in the Great Hall for breakfast. Alice looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Lily I know I promised you I'd go to Petunia's wedding and all, but I have 3 exams on Monday and I need to study for them over the weekend." Alice said as she started on her breakfast. Lily played around with her food while she thought.

"So there's no way you can come?" Lily asked downheartedly. Alice patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I know you wanted someone to be there with you, Merlin knows I do too, but I can't. My mum said that if I don't end up with good grades by break, I'll be grounded and won't be allowed to see Frank. I'm so, so sorry Lils." Alice said. They sat there in silence and ate their respective breakfast when Alice's eyes widened with glee and she jumped in her seat.

"Lily! Lily! I know what you should do!" Alice said happily. Lily looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Lily asked as she picked up her pumpkin juice and started to take a sip.

"Go with James!" Alice answered happily. Lily nearly choked on her juice when a hand started patting her back, trying to help her breath. She swallowed the juice and turned around to see James sitting down next to her.

"I heard my name. What's up, other than Lily almost choking on pumpkin juice?" James asked as he started on his breakfast. Lily shook her head to Alice, who apparently didn't seem to get the message she was trying to convey.

"James! I'm so glad you're here! Petunia's wedding is this weekend and you need to go with Lily!" Alice said quickly. James stiffened at the sound of Petunia's name, and looked over to Lily who avoided eye contact.

"So Petunia's getting married and Lily has to go. Where did I come into this equation?" James asked slowly, thinking about what Alice was saying.

"Blimey James, I remember when you used to jump at the chance to spend time with Lily, and now you're thinking about it. You're so different this year. Anyways, our dear old Lils here," Alice said as she grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her closer to Alice so that Alice was half hugging her, "has to go to Petunia's wedding. Now I don't know if you know, but Petunia's a prat. Anyways, Lily wanted me to go with her so she wouldn't have to deal with Petunia on her own, but I can't go because I have 3 exams that I need to study for. That's where you come in." Alice said as she started to get up. After she got all her things, she turned back to Lily and James.

"James, you're doing this. You don't have much of a choice, though knowing the both of you, you'll probably enjoy some quality time. Anyways, I have to go. I promised Frank I'd write him today about some finalizations on the wedding plans. Bye you two!" Alice said as she strode out of the Great Hall. Lily blushed at her words and James looked straight down at his food. Neither of them had talked about what had happened that night in their common room.

"James, er, you really don't have to do this. Alice can be a little off her rocker at times. I'll be fine, Petunia's not that bad." Lily said looking at James.

"She's bad enough to make you cry, Lils." James muttered as he looked up from his food and up at Lily. Lily let her hair fall, succeeding at covering her face with it. She started to eat her food again.

"It was a bad day, James. Don't worry about it." Lily said in between bites. James gave her a questioning look.

"When's the wedding?" James asked.

"Tomorrow, at 8 PM. I'm leaving after my last class. I'm coming back on Sunday, probably in the afternoon. I know it's really short notice, which is why I'm saying again that you don't have to come." Lily said as she finished up her breakfast and started to get up from the table when James hand caught her wrist. Her wrist buzzed with excitement at his touch and Lily had to try her best not to blush.

"I'm not letting you face that demon alone, Lils. We have our last class together, and then we'll leave together." James said smiling at Lily. Lily's heart grew two sizes as she nodded her head and smiled back at him. Then she left the Great Hall, with that same smile still on her face.

Lily's day went by in a flash, though she hadn't really wanted it to. Facing Petunia was going to be dreadful; though facing her with James would be a little less dreadful. Though knowing Petunia, she wouldn't be surprised if she ran James off. _Wait, I'm going to my sister's wedding with James. Does that make him my date? _Lily thought to herself as she walked to her last class, Potions. She nearly jumped out of her skin when James plopped down next to her.

"James? Why are you sitting next to me and not Sirius?" Lily asked James as she looked around the room for her normal partner, Abigail. Abigail was seated next to Sirius who seemed to be hitting on her. Sirius looked at Lily and winked. Lily rolled her eyes and put her attention back on James.

"Well, Sirius decided he wanted to talk to Abigail and get to know her better, so he decided her and I would switch." James commented.

"Poor Abigail." Lily responded. James looked at her and chuckled. Professor Slughorn walked in and class started, breezing by like all of Lily's other class. She made small chat with James throughout the most part, but also sat silently next to him and realized how comfortable and natural it felt. As the class ended, James and Lily got ready to head down to Dumbledore's office together.

"So, I didn't ask, but where is the wedding gonna be?" James asked as they reached the gargoyle.

"Oh, yeah I probably should've told you that. It's gonna be in London, but we're staying with my parents whose home is like 20 minutes away from London. Chocolate frog." Lily said and the gargoyle stepped aside. The two walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office and knocked.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice said from inside. Lily and James opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Lily Evans and James Potter. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face. His half moon glasses were quite far down his nose and his desk was full of papers.

"Hello, Professor. I had requested that today I may be able to go to my sister's wedding for the weekend, and would be allowed one guest." Lily said politely.

"Yes, I do remember. But If I do recall correctly, that guest was to be Miss Alice Fortescue?" Dumbledore asked knowingly to James and Lily, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Yes, it was supposed to be Alice but she wasn't able to go, and James was." Lily said gesturing to James. James smiled and looked at Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor!" James said as he went up to Dumbledore's desk and put out his hand. Dumbledore chuckled softly and shook it.

"Mr. Potter, I've caught myself longing for yours and your friend's presence in my office. It doesn't feel like a typical school year without the famous Marauders making their many journeys to my office." Dumbledore said as he eyed James. James turned to Lily and winked. Lily gaped at James's behavior towards Dumbledore. He was acting as though they were old friends.

"Ah, well, Professor, I can't really be in your office for trouble making if I'm Head Boy now can I? It would send the wrong message." James said as she went back to stand next to Lily. Dumbledore laughed and took his spectacles off.

"True, true. Well you two should get going. I hope you have a wonderful time together at the wedding." Dumbledore said, grinning at them with that knowing smile.

"We will, sir." Lily said as she and James walked out. James unknowingly grabbed Lily's hand and started to hold it as they walked, and Lily blushed.

"Wait, so how are we going to get there?" James asked as they reached the grounds.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you. We're apparating." Lily said as they reached the Three Broomsticks. They entered and saw that it was almost empty, just a few patrons scattered through the pub. Madam Rosmerta was behind the bar, not noticing that James and Lily had walked in. James led Lily forward towards the bar.

"Rosie!" James exclaimed happily, pulling Lily tighter to his side unconsciously. Lily melted into him and enjoyed the extra touch. Madam Rosmerta jumped at the voice and turned around, a small smile curling on her face at the sight of the two young Hogwarts students.

"Well isn't it my favorite Head Girl and my favorite troublemaker?" Rosmerta commented, chuckling slightly. James pouted a little at his title.

"Oh Rosie, didn't you know, I'm Head Boy?" James said straightening himself up.

"Ah, so that's why I haven't seen you and your friends sneaking around after dark nowadays?" Rosmerta said, drinking out of a cup. Lily shot James a shocked look as James shrugged.

"Hello, Madam. It's so nice to see you!" Lily said happily. Rosmerta looked her over and smiled.

"Same to you, Lily. I hope Jamesie here isn't giving you too much trouble? I'm surprised he was able to even win you over." Rosmerta said, laughing. James and Lily looked at her, perplexed by what she'd said.

"What do you mean "win me over"?" Lily asked cautiously. Rosmerta smile faltered as she motioned to their hands. Lily and James both looked down to see what she was pointing to, and quickly jumped away from each other like the other had caught fire. James hand flew to his hair, ruffling it as he avoided Lily's eyes. Lily blushed.

"O-oh we're not-" Lily started.

"Together." James finished for her, a little sadly. Rosmerta smiled at them with the same knowing smile Dumbledore had used.

"Ah, but of course. Anyways, what can I do for you two? I'm assuming you're here for something?" Rosemerta said, trying to break the obvious tension. Lily cleared her throat.

"Madam, I'm sure Dumbledore has spoken to you about our plans for travel?" Lily asked slowly. Madam Rosmerta nodded.

"Yes, yes, Dumbledore did mention that. You two should get going then, weddings are always hectic without the bride's sister and her date being late." Rosmerta said pushing them into a room.

"I'm not her… We're not-" James said, pointing at Lily and himself wildly. Rosmerta just smiled and shushed him. She opened the door to that Apparition room and led them in.

"Okay, will you two be apparating together or separately?" Rosmerta asked. James looked to Lily for an answer.

"Together. James doesn't know where I live." Lily said as she took James hand once again. James blushed furiously and avoided her eyes. Rosmerta just smiled at the two.

"Okay. Well then off you get. Have fun you two!" She said as she left the room with a slight wave. Lily looked to James who finally managed to look back. She smiled hesitantly.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Lils."

James landed awkwardly next to Lily in front of a small house. It was small in size, but it looked like something out of a picture. It was white, with forest green windowsills. It was two stories high, and had beautiful, colorful flowers lining the bottom of it. There was a driveway, and a cement path that led up to the door. James looked to Lily who landed right next to him, hands still interlocked. He smiled and she led them up to the door. When they reached the door, James pulled his hand away, not wanting her family to get the wrong idea. Lily frowned a little but managed to pull herself together before she rung the door bell. The door was opened but a tall, but too skinny girl with blonde hair and a too long neck. The girl looked at Lily, then James, and frowned. She huffed and walked up the stairs, leaving the door open for the two. James stood, confused as to what happened as Lily shrugged and smiled shyly, pulling on his arm to get him inside.

The house inside looked as normal and homey as it did on the outside. The first room they walked into was the living room where a man and a woman were sitting on the couch. The woman looked up and her face lit up when she saw the two of them. She whispered something to the man whose head shot up as he jumped off the couch and ran towards them, pulling Lily into a hug.

"Hi dad." Lily said, muffled because her face was pressed into her father's shirt.

"Hi Lily pad! I've missed you, dear." He said as he continued to hug Lily. The man was skinny enough for his age, a little round belly popping out. He had strawberry blonde hair, and the same eyes as the girl who opened the door, except his were filled with joy. As James took in the scene in front of him, standing awkwardly on the side when the woman who he assumed was Lily's mother came up to him. She was skinny, but average skinny like Lily, not skin and bones like the girl who opened to door. Lily was the spitting image of the mother, though there were some differentials. They had the same piercing green eyes and fiery red hair, but Lily had her father's nose and smile.

"Hello dear. And who might you be? I was under the impression that Lily was bringing her friend Alice." Lily's mother asked, smiling up at James in a motherly fashion.

"Oh, yeah, it was a last minute change. Alice was unable to come so I came in her place. I'm James, James-" James said before he was interrupted.

"Potter. James Potter, but of course! How wonderful it is to meet you! We've heard so much from our Lily." She said, enveloping James into a hug. James bent down and hugged her as Lily and her father broke apart and appeared next to them. Lily's mother went to stand next to her husband as Lily came to stand next to James.

"Only good things I hope." James said with a shy chuckle.

"Not in the beginning, but yes, towards the end only good things." Lily's mother said as she smiled.

"I'm Rose Evans, and this is my husband Nelson Evans." She said as the man outstretched his hand towards James. James took it and shook it.

"Hello, Mr. Evans. I'm James Potter." James said confidently. Nelson just smiled at him nicely.

"Yes, I know. Nice to meet you James. Lily has told us much about you." He said as they broke their handshake and he put his arms around his wife. Lily sighed.

"Dad!" She said exasperatingly and he dad just smiled. Lily wrapped her arm around James's arms and smiled. James, a little taken aback by the action, smiled down at her before her dad cleared his throat. James broke out of his trance and quickly looked back at the parents of the girl he loved. Rose and Nelson were both smiling brightly at them.

"Well, how about we go into the kitchen and get settled?" Rose suggested as she and Nelson led the two to the kitchen. Nelson sat down as Rose went to make tea. Lily sat down next to her father and James sat down next to Lily at the circular table. As Rose place the tea kettle on the stove she quickly came back to sit down.

"So, James, you go to school with Lily I assume?" She asked as she took her seat.

"Uh yes. Lily and I are in the same level. We're actually Head Boy and Girl together." James said as he straightened his glasses on his face.

"Wow, so you must be a really good student?" Her dad asked, eyeing James a little suspiciously. James chuckled.

"Let's just say in the past, I was a pretty bad troublemaker. But I've learned the error of my ways, and have grown up in the past few months. Apparently Dumbledore thought it'd be a good idea to try it out, and I've tried not letting him down since. Plus this new sense of level headedness has also brought on Lily to become my friend, so I'm not really complaining." James said confidently. Nelson listened to his response and nodded, apparently approving of James's answer as Rose got up to check on the tea. Lily smiled shyly at James and winked. The sound of someone coming down the stairs broke the peaceful silence that had covered the room.

"Petunia! Come say hello to your sister and her friend!" Rose said sternly. The ugly girl who opened the door walked in with too tight clothing and too much make up on her face. She smiled fakely at Lily and James.

"Hello Lily. Hello Lily's friend." She said quickly as she turned to leave, but Nelson stopped her.

"Tuney, where are you heading off to? Your wedding is tomorrow, shouldn't you be staying home tonight?" Nelson asked. Petunia looked at him and scowled.

"Father, this is my last night as a free woman! I'm going out with Vernon and a few friends. I'll be back in a little bit. Don't wait up!" She said as she again, turned to leave. Rose stopped her this time.

"Well, why don't you take your sister and James with you? It'd be nice of you to spend some time with your sister, what with the little time she has here." Rose mentioned and Petunia frowned.

"Back to the freak school on Monday? Thanks but no thanks, mother." Petunia said.

"It wasn't a choice, Petunia. Ask them." Rose said sternly, a little angrier than before.

"Fine. Freak, Freak's friend, wanna go to a party?" Petunia asked angrily. Lily gaped at her.

"Petunia, don't call Lily that." Nelson said fervently. Petunia sighed a quick apology. Lily looked at her, contemplating her request, and a wicked smile dawned on her face.

"Yes, yes we would, Petunia. Just give me and James a quick minute to change and we'll be right with you." Lily said quickly as she grabbed James's hand and led him to the staircase. James followed her perplexed.

"Where are we going?" James asked as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to anger Petunia. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Lily said sincerely. James looked at her and saw the bit of sadness in her eyes and that made his mind up for him.

"No, of course I'm going. What should I wear?" He asked quickly, not knowing if he packed anything for a party. Lily gave him a once over.

"No, you're fine. You can wear that. I'm just gonna change. Be right back." She said as she ran up the stairs and into a room. James stood there for all of one minute before Lily bounded back down the stairs. She was wearing a dark green shirt that brought out her eyes and a pair of dark blue jeans. She was wearing a bit of makeup and James couldn't have believed Lily could look any more beautiful, though he preferred her without, he wasn't one to complain.

"Lily! How'd you do all that so quickly?" James asked motioning to her clothing. Lily laughed.

"James, I am a witch, remember?" She said, brushing a stray hair out of James's eyes. James looked down at her and stared into her vivid emerald eyes.

"I can't believe I almost forgot." He muttered as her gravity began to draw his lips closer to hers, until they were interrupted by an angry Petunia leaving the kitchen. The pulled apart right before she saw them. Petunia breezed past them and out the door, Lily and James quickly following behind. They all filed into the car, Lily opting to sit in the back with James rather than in the front with Petunia. As they began to buckle in, Petunia started backing out the driveway.

"Okay Freak and friend, you will not do anything to embarrass me. Just stick together and don't talk to anyone until I want to leave. Got it?" She asked as she sped down the road. James nodded, a little frightened to be honest.

"Whatever, Tuney." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

They rode in silence until they reached a house, similar looking to Lily's home. There were people inside and outside, and the music from inside was playing loudly. Petunia got out of the car and ran off quickly to talk to someone she'd seen, leaving James and Lily behind.

"Let's just get out, eat some food, drink some punch, and then we'll leave? Worse comes to worst, if she takes too long we'll just apparate home." Lily said, waiting for James to apprehend her game plan for the night. James looked at her and smiled.

"It's been a while since I've been to a party, Evans." He said, chuckling.

Lily playfully punched him and they got out of the car. They walked past the people partying outside and went inside. To the right were the kitchen and some food, and to the left was a makeshift dance floor with couples dancing. James pulled Lily to the dance floor immediately upon seeing it. He and her settled in the middle, swaying slowly to the music.

"Sorry you have to put up with Petunia and the rest of my family." Lily said, putting her head against James's chest, hearing his heart start beating a little bit faster.

"Nonsense. Your family's quite nice, it's just your sister whose a little bloody mental. But it's fine, I get to spend more time with you." James said. The music that was playing got a little more upbeat and someone started messing with the lights in the room making them colorful and flashing. Lily and James picked up the pace with their dancing, and Lily laughed as James's hair got messier with every movement he made.

"James your hair is uncontrollable. Let me try and fix it." Lily said as she started running her hands through his hair, trying to put it down. James moved closer so she wouldn't have to stretch so far and ended up right in her face. He stared down at her, hazel eyes locked with green.

"We never talked about what happened the other night." James said, voice low.

"What's there to talk about? I love you and you love me." Lily shot back. James narrowed his eyes.

"Well, when normal people love each other, they're usually in a relationship, which we are not." James replied.

"Maybe we should be." Lily said without thinking. She bit her lip, waiting for his response. James just smiled devishly, drunk on Lily's closeness.

"Be in what?" He asked innocently which made Lily giggle.

"Be in a relationship." Lily said. James started to go in for the kiss when Lily stopped him teasingly.

"You want to be in a relationship with me?" James asked, a little taken a back. Lily faltered.

"Yes." She said, trying to sound confident.

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" Lily asked. Just as she asked the question, Petunia burst their bubble, grabbing the both of them and pulling them towards the door.

"What are you doing?!" Lily asked angrily, mostly mad that her sister had interrupted such an important conversation. Petunia didn't answer her question. Instead she just made them get in the car as she started to drive off. Lily and James sat sitting in the backseat together as Petunia raced through the city.

James took Lily's hand in his, holding it. Lily looked down at their hands and back up to James, and James just nodded his head. _Yes. _


End file.
